


Love Letter #1: Winter and Summer

by The_AntPhony



Series: Love Letters/Sapphic Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AntPhony/pseuds/The_AntPhony
Summary: You smiled at me warmly, and it melted my ice cold heart, and from that moment, you became my Summer
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Love Letters/Sapphic Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201964
Kudos: 1





	Love Letter #1: Winter and Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a poor bisexual that writes love letters

Dear Emilia,

I still remember the day I first met you. 

I can still hear my footsteps crunching on top of the undisturbed snow through the forest, the cold air nipping at my exposed skin, my breath fogging into the frigid air. 

I had wondered into the forest with no purpose but to clear my mind, walking to the frozen lake near my house. 

I had pulled my royal blue fur lined hood over my head, brushing my long silky blonde hair away, re-adjusting my cloak, but when i looked up i saw you. 

There you were, gracefully gliding on top of the frozen pool of water, the edges of your long yellow dress trailing behind you beautifully, making you stand out amongst the pure white snow and the dark green of the pine trees. 

You were like the warmth of the sun in the middle of a dead scenery. 

I felt mesmerized as i watched you dance around, twirling and smiling to yourself and swinging to your own song of creaking ice. 

Your smile, oh your smile, so inviting and beautiful, i felt like my cold heart was melting, it almost made me forget the cold biting at my skin. 

Then you noticed me, and I felt my breath cut short, because you had stared at me with curiosity and started making your way towards me over the expanse of frozen water, and I took a step back, ashamed that I had watched you for so long, but you didn't seem bothered in the slightest. 

As you got closer I was able to tell your features better. Your heavy orange-yellow dress made for winter, your blood red short cloak, your tan skin, beautiful smile, curly short hair and eyes such a deep brown that I could loose myself in them..... you were just like a flower in the midst of a blizzard, oh so beautiful and powerful. 

You were the exact opposite of me, I am the cold, the frozen and the snow, and you are the beautiful Sun, warm and vibrant, such a stark contrast to me that made my head dizzy and my knees weak, because I knew I would melt in your presence. 

Yet still, you opened your arms in a warm embrace and welcomed this girl of Winter, and from then on, you became my Summer.

My Emilia, my Summer and my warm Sun, I love you and I wish you accept this frozen girl's feelings.

With love, Your Winter, Antonia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed! :]


End file.
